


We Loved With a Love That Was More Than Love

by Slut_4_Jagermeister



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: In which pregnancy kicks Illumi's ass, M/M, Mpreg, hisoillu, no clue here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slut_4_Jagermeister/pseuds/Slut_4_Jagermeister
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck wants to secure an heir, and phones a friend
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	We Loved With a Love That Was More Than Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so... I’ve never written these two before and it was kinda a challenge! That being said they’re prolly ooc so bear w me but I had fun writing this cursed shit, hopefully it lives up to my friends expectations that inspired this!

“I think I would like a baby.” Illumi announced, unprovoked in their bed. Hisoka stopped running his fingers through his long dark hair and sat up on an elbow.

“Hm❤️?” He asked. Illumi gave him a sharp glare. 

“I’m well aware that you heard me. I won’t repeat myself.” Hisoka chuckled. 

“I don’t think I need to tell you this, but we don’t have the equipment to create a child. You have siblings that you’ve raised, are you suggesting we adopt?” Hisoka put a nail to his lip in thought. 

“I can alter myself with my needles. Now will you agree to impregnate me or not?” Always straight to the point, his Illumi. 

“I’m flattered,” he replied, placing a hand on his chest. “But I’m not sure I’d make a good father.” Illumi narrowed his eyes. 

“I didn’t ask you to be a father. I asked you to fertilize the eggs I’d make after my nen activates. If you’re unwilling that’s fine, there are other people I can ask. Like Chrollo.” Hisoka growled and grabbed him by the throat, gripping cruelly. 

“Absolutely not. I’ll do it.” To be honest Hisoka wasn’t sure what had gotten into him in that moment; he wasn’t the possessive type. Illumi was unphased by the grip Hisoka had on him and nodded. He raised his hand, now full of needles. 

“I’ll need you off of me for a moment to do this.” Hisoka grinned and released his chokehold. 

“Can I watch?” Illumi shrugged. 

“If you’d like.” To his fascination Illumi undressed and inserted his needles into himself, effectively changing his body. Hisoka was hard by the time he was done, the show being strangely erotic. 

“I have a womb now,” Illumi mentioned, casual. “If you can start fucking me.” Hisoka smirked. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He shamelessly took off his pants and shirt and laid his hardness against illumi’s body. Hisoka tentatively stroked his hand against Illumi's changed genitalia, inserting two digits and trailing upward. Illumi squirmed under him. He was wet and hot, wanting. 

“Hisoka.” The magician frowned. 

“What? You won’t let me have my fun? I’m the one doing  _ you  _ a favor by the way, and this is ohhh so interesting~.” He moaned, and bent down to lap at Illumi’s cunt experimentally. The assassin took a sharp intake of breath and arched against the bed. 

“You liked that, hm?” Hisoka ran his hands up and down Illumi’s thighs before pinning his hips to the bed and lowering his face back down between his legs. “We should do this more often,” he quipped and drug his partners clit into his mouth, suckling and nipping to see what kind of response he would get. Illumi yelped and ground himself against Hisoka’s face, the sudden grip in his fiery hair ripping some strands out. 

“Put it in, Hisoka.” Illumi demanded, dragging him up by the scalp and gripping his cock with a clawed hand in warning. “Now.” 

“So greedy….. ♠️” He commented but obeyed, easily sliding home. Illumi had his head cocked to the side in concentration. 

“Interesting.” He wrapped his legs around Hisoka’s waist and pulled him closer. “Now move.” 

  
  


—————————

After, Illumi placed one of the large pillows under his hips and laid back down. 

“I’ll need you to do that again whenever you’ve recovered. Possibly two more times just to make sure.” 

“Okay~ can I ask why you want this baby so badly?” Illumi rubbed at his face before fixing him with that empty stare of his. 

“Kill is off with that abomination Alluka, Kalluto is a Troupe member, Milluki is confined to his room.” Illumi looked at his hands. “And mother is most likely too old to have another child. I don’t know, it’s just lonely. I feel like I have no purpose without them to look after.” His hands dropped uselessly to his sides. “I don’t quite expect you to understand, but that’s why.” For once Hisoka was speechless. 

“Oh, Illu, you poor thing.” He cooed, gathering him up in his arms.That time, Hisoka made love to him slowly. 

———

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” Zeno commented as Illumi went to spike his coffee with arsenic.

“Why not?” His grandfather looked him up and down. 

“Might hurt your little one. I usually advised Kikyo to stay away from poisons until her children were born.” Illumi was incredulous.

“Not sure what you mean, grandfather.” Zeno sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“You aren’t even trying to hide the way your aura has changed,” He started, taking a deep sip of his tea. “And then there’s your hips. Admittedly they were already wide, but now..” 

Illumi swirled around and meant to object, though he knew better than to threaten his grandfather with needles, when the sudden movement disturbed his stomach. He barely made it to the sink before retching up the plain granola he’d eaten a few minutes prior. Illumi wiped at his mouth and frowned. He hadn’t vomited since he was 6. Zeno laughed. 

“You’re gonna regret whatever it is you’ve done to yourself.” He said before exiting the kitchen. Illumi watched him leave in silence, until another bout of nausea had him on his knees, gripping to the trash can as he emptied the last remaining contents of his stomach. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Hisoka’s sing-songy voice floated through the room. “You appear indisposed.” He was perched against the doorway with that sly smile plastered to his face. 

“Perfectly fine,” Illumi answered, clearly not fine. Naturally Hisoka took advantage of that, petting his back and humming. Illumi snarled and without looking up threw the magician into the wall. He collided into it with a surprised ‘oof’ and then started to giggle. 

“You must really be in some pain,” Hisoka observed. “What could harm a Zoldyck, I wonder?” 

“I told you i’m fine.” Illumi stood on shaky feet and gripped the counter, drawing a needle from his sleeve.

“He’s pregnant, you clown!” Zeno yelled from the hallway. Hisoka raised an eyebrow and purred.

“Is that right Illu?” Illumi felt another wave of nausea threaten to hit him and dry heaved into the sink. When he recovered he held his needle up in warning. 

“G-give me one good reason why I shouldn’t split you in half.” Hisoka stood, brushed himself off, and stalked closer to the assassin’s side.

“Did I do something love, or is it the hormones?” He pressed his body to Illumi’s and ran his hands idly through his hair. A needle found the man’s carotid and pressed with surgical precision. Hisoka groaned at the sensation. “Being so naughty in front of that old man… ohhhhh I love it. Do you have any whipped cream in your fridge? I could think of all sorts of things we could do with-” It would seem the contents of Illumi’s stomach was not empty after all, as more vomit exploded out of his mouth and directly into Hisoka’s face. 

“Please do not mention food.” Illumi grimaced, then frowned as he watched the other man scoop some of his half digested breakfast from his face into his mouth. “You’re disgusting Hisoka.” 

“I thought that was what you loved about me.” It was not what Illumi loved about him, but he remained silent. Eventually Hisoka wiped off his face and watched Illumi carefully as he contemplated the odds of conception already.

“I’m going to get a test.” Hisoka clapped his hands and followed him as he swept out of the room. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

“How long do these things take?” Illumi asked. Hisoka looked at the box in his hand.

“Two minutes?” 

“It’s been three.” Illumi poked at the stick sitting on the counter, the other hand resting on his chin. Hisoka obliged himself and picked it up, immediately seeing the two pink lines.

“The results are on here, Illu.” The assassin ripped the stick out of his hand and looked it over.

“No they’re not, this is blank.” Hisoka blinked.

“What exactly do you think it’s supposed to say when the test is finished?” 

“That it will say pregnant or not pregnant, obviously.” Illumi spat back haughtily. The magician started to laugh.

“For someone so worldly, you can be quite dense.” he pointed to the lines. “That means pregnant, silly.” As usual if Illumi had any emotional reaction to the news he kept it to himself, eyeing over the test with blank eyes.

“Mission accomplished, then. Thank you for your help and cooperation.” Hisoka tilted his head.

“Aren’t you excited, my sweet? What will we name it? Oh… can you imagine how strong it’ll be? Fighting it when it learns from us will be so…” Hisoka made a sound somewhere between growl and purr. Illumi brushed past him, leaving him outside the gates of the Zoldyck mansion. The magician sighed and walked down the mountainside alone.

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------

_ “Hisoka. I would like some ice cream with toothpaste on top.”  _ Hisoka frowned at his phone. It was the first time he’d heard from Illumi in months.

“ _ Why are you asking me?~”  _ He texted back. 

_ “Can’t leave here.” _

_ “Oh? Why not?” _

_ “Can you get it for me or not.” _

_ “Anything for you, darling.”  _ Hisoka made short work at the store and let himself in past the testing gate, giving Mike a friendly wave as he passed. The front door of the estate was unlocked as usual, and Hisoka made his way down the curving hallways to Illumi’s room. It was a dull space with only a modest bed, vanity, and a lava lamp that for whatever reason entertained his partner endlessly. He whistled.

“That was fast.” Had he been a normal person, the sudden appearance of Illumi would’ve scared the life out of him. Hisoka turned with a smirk, and was struck dumb for one of the first times in his life. Illumi did not look like Illumi. His normally pristine hair was tied up in a messy bun, and greasy. Hisoka couldn’t tell the last time he’d washed it. He looked paler than usual and there were deep bags under his eyes, but the most offensive thing was his outfit. Instead of the crisp tight ones Hisoka was used to that stored his needles, he stood in a ratty pair of baggy grey sweats. He held out his hands.

“Give me the ice cream.” Hisoka did, wordless. Illumi tore into it like a wild animal.

“Illumi…. Are you alright?” He asked softly, genuinely concerned. He’d never seen the man so….. Unkept. 

“I am now. Although… a pretzel dipped in hot sauce sounds good as well.”

“And you say I'm disgusting. When was the last time you washed your hair?” 

“Hm?” His hand flew up to his bun. “I… don’t know. I don’t have the energy to tend to it.”

“Aww, does the mighty Zoldyck assassin need someone to take care of him?” Hisoka teased. Illumi wouldn’t meet his eye.

“I wouldn’t say no.” He mumbled. For the second time that evening Hisoka was shocked silent.

“Did I hear you correctly Illu?” 

“Are you going to make me say it?” He shot back, cross. “Fine. I wouldn’t mind your help Hisoka. I’m so  _ tired _ but I can’t sleep. I don’t understand. I’m always sick, and this heartburn I get… I can’t remember feeling pain like this since I was a child.” Hisoka gently cradled his face. 

“I think you need a shower to start love.” Illumi nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bathhouse. Hisoka took up the errand of undressing them both when a foreign emotion warmed his heart. 

“You’ve started to show.” Illumi absentmindedly grabbed at his belly. 

“... yes.” He confirmed. 

“Strange,” Hisoka commented while running his knuckles up and down over the slight swell. “I did that.” He didn’t quite understand the feelings the sight invoked in him; he’d never expected nor ever considered becoming a father. Ever the kind to live in the moment however, Hisoka pushed those feelings to the side to tackle the problem at hand- a very grimy Illumi Zoldyck. 

Hisoka reflected on how much he enjoyed the mansion’s sprawling bathhouse. A natural spring fed it, heated by the estate’s dormant volcano. Lava chugged lazily around the walls, serving as both decoration and a source of soft light, and dragons carved into the very stone walls snarled down at the guests. It also sported a sauna that too was powered by the natural heat and steam of the mountain. But his partner didn’t need to soak- he needed to be  _ scrubbed. _ Above some feet away a massive showerhead hung from the ceiling (in the open of course, assassins are not  _ shy _ , Illumi had told him several times.) Hisoka turned the handle, no stranger to the area and watched the water run down hot and hard like a summer storm. 

“Feels nice.” Illumi said blankly as he stepped under the spray. He was acting like more of a robot than usual.

“Oh, i’m sure it does,” The magician agreed, squeezing a generous amount of shampoo into his hands. “I’m going to wash your hair, alright?” Illumi didn’t respond, so Hisoka set to the arduous task of cleaning his partner’s hair. He lathered it up and scratched gently at the other man’s scalp with his nails, earning himself a moan and warm body pressing back towards his. It wasn’t a quick process, but Hisoka didn’t mind, making sure it all washed out of his long hair before starting on the conditioner, and then the bodywash. Halfway through Illumi started swaying on his feet, and had to be set down on the stone bench. But before he could inquire about the assassins condition, he started to snore. Sleeping for if he could be believed, which Hisoka knew he could- Illumi could no sooner lie than fail a mission- for the first time in weeks.

It was a good opportunity to work on himself, taking his time with all of the products he’d stashed away under one of the loose rocks. No doubt Zeno and Silva had found them at some point, but it wasn’t important enough for them to care and throw it all away. Hisoka knew he was a pest to them, and that they didn’t approve of him and their son’s relationship. He glanced to his knocked out lover, eyes flickering down to the small but growing bump that was glaring proof of it and wondered if he’d eventually find himself with a hit on his head. He couldn't deny the prospect of fighting one of them was attractive. It would help when he eventually faced Chrollo, after all. A low hum drug him out of his arousing thoughts. 

“Mmmm- looo. Loll.” Illumi was sleep talking. 

“What’s that darling?” He woke with a bit of a start. It had only been twenty minutes. 

“Do you have any lollipops Hisoka? They look like this. I would like some.” Illumi presented a needle, and Hisoka was not about to ask where he’d gotten it from. 

“Why don’t we work on getting you dry first?” If he didn’t have deep feelings for the man he would’ve killed him for being so weak and out of it. It was uncomely. But also… as he wrapped him in a large robe and toweled his hair, somewhat endearing. Deep down it was refreshing to be needed and wanted, no matter how much he misliked the traitorous way his heart was acting. After combing out his dark hair he held Illumi tight in his bed until they both fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The days fell into a kind of routine. Hisoka would make sure Illumi ate when he was supposed to, helped him shower on the days when he had no energy, and run all the little errands he claimed he couldn’t do himself because of how he looked. Which was larger by the day much to Hisoka’s satisfaction. As someone that didn’t take much of anything seriously, the protective way he felt over an unborn human vexed him. He was monitoring lunch when his partner half choked on his bread. Luckily the sickness had waned recently and forcing him to actually eat had been much easier. 

“How odd.” Illumi blinked and continued with his meal.

“Don’t leave me hanging Illu, what’s wrong?” 

“It moved.” Hisoka’s heart threatened to stop. 

“Can I-” 

“Mmm…. no. I don’t believe you’d be able to feel it yet.” The answer didn’t surprise him considering Illumi’s nature, but crushed him all the same. It would seem he was getting weak, too.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“I need you to carry out a job for me.” Illumi told him over breakfast one morning.

“Oh? Why can’t you do it?” 

“My feet and back hurt.” Hisoka had to laugh.

“You’re getting spoiled, I think.” Illumi shrugged. 

“Anything that slows me down even by a second can mean the difference between a successful job and getting harmed. I didn’t think it was something you wanted to risk.” The smile slipped off Hisoka’s face. Illumi had a point.

“Is it someone strong, at least?” It had been a while since Hisoka had had a good fight. This could be fun, after all. The assassin set down his fork.

“Nobu, from the Troupe.” Hisoka leapt up. He’d been meaning to get his claws into that man for years now.

“Why didn’t you lead with that?! Ohhhh now i’m excited.” He moaned, the prospect of seeing the fear in Nobu’s eyes as he sampled his blood making him half hard. “You really know how to make my motor run Illu.” Illumi gave him an accusatory stare.

“You cannot make a game out of this though. It would be bad for our reputation. Don’t toy with him, just get in and out and text me a picture of his body when you’ve finished.” Hisoka pouted and was about to argue when the feel of the room changed. It was an awfully familiar presence that made the magician purr. Illumi felt it too and straightened up in his chair.

“Long time no see, Gon~. Did you forget how to use Zetsu? Killua seems to remember at least. Although,.... He seems to be a bit rusty.” The silver haired boy stopped in his tracks in the hallway and scowled.

“I thought you would be out. Milluki told me you have a job.” Illumi ignored him.

“Welcome home, Killua. Where is Alluka?” The older Zoldyck asked. “Mother will be so pleased to learn that you’ve returned. Father, too.” His brother bristled like a cat that had gotten water thrown on them.

“Like hell i’d tell you! And you!” He pointed to Hisoka. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?!” Hisoka chuckled and clasped his hands.

“Let’s put it this way, I've been doing your brother a favor for the past several months.” The child’s eyes flicked suspiciously between them both. Hisoka looked to Gon.

“You’re awfully quiet, Gon.” The boy was squinting in concentration, staring Illumi down. “Did you lose you nen, by any chance? I can hardly feel you.. It’s very disappointing.” He trilled. Gon gave off the same amount of weak aura as a normal citizen.

“Killua,” Gon ignored Hisoka, shoving an elbow into his friend’s arm. “something is different about your brother.” Hisoka’s eyebrows shot up, surprised he could tell without nen.

“Who cares? We’re just here to get Alluka’s things and go. It doesn’t matter what stupid shit they’re up to.” Killua moved to pass through the threshold when Hisoka blocked his path, grinning.

“What if I told you you’re about to be an uncle, Killua?” The boy fumed, Gon frowned.

“Did you somehow manage to steal from Greed Island? Because if you did-” Hisoka pressed a finger to Gon’s lips to silence him and smiled wider. 

“Guess again!!” The magician teased.

“Tell me you didn’t.” Killua whispered, soft enough for a normal person to miss, but not a professional assassin. Illumi met his stare dead on.

“If you insist on not looking out for this family’s interests as the named heir I had to do something. Not that i’ve given up hope completely of course. You’ll see more clearly after you kill Gon. But it’s always smart to have a backup plan.” He said matter of factly. Killua tensed again, and Gon laid a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed.

“What’d he do, Killua?” Gon asked innocently. The younger Zoldyck deflated. 

“His needles can manipulate his body. Remember the exam?” A lightbulb seemed to click on in Gon’s head.

“Ohh... that’s kind of cool!” Killua twitched.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, IDIOT?! THEY SHOULDN’T BE PARENTS!!” Gon cringed. 

“I thought you said you didn’t care what they were doing.” Gon pointed out. Killua huffed.

“Fine, just,” He glared at his brother. “Don’t ask me to babysit. And don’t follow us!” He took Gon by the hand and drug him past Hisoka towards the basement. Hisoka hummed.

“Want me to capture them?” He asked his partner.

“No. Get to work, Hisoka. This mission is time sensitive. He pushed an envelope across the table. “That’ll be where you can find Nobu, to save time.” Hisoka grabbed the envelope and dragged Illumi in for a sloppy wet kiss. Illumi made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

“Love you, Mimi. Don’t give birth while i’m gone.” The assassin scoffed and shoved him away.

“Go.” He repeated, standing up to clear the plates from the table and looking in Hisoka’s opinion, deliciously rotund. 

_____________________________________________

The entire Testing Gate blew inward, frightening the guard that had dozed off. Hisoka strolled in casually, scratching Mike under the chin as the guard dog acknowledged his presence. He felt high on bloodlust, practically dancing his way to the mansion. Despite Illumi’s orders he had made the assassination of Nobu a game- it was the least he could do to pay Chrollo back for beating him in Heaven’s Arena. And so a month had passed. He had found his target hours within arriving to the city, and had captured him in even less time- Uvo had been the muscle of that duo, after all. Illumi was waiting for him at the threshold.

“I thought I told you not to make a game of this assignment.” He folded his arms across his swollen chest. That was new, Hisoka noted. Heat began to pool in his belly. He smiled his nicest smile.

“You did, but I couldn’t resist dear…… it was too  _ arousing.”  _ He said suggestively. Illumi didn’t change his annoyed expression. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter as long as he’s dead.” Before Hisoka could respond he found himself slammed against the wall, with Illumi invading his space. “I want you.” 

“Then have me.” Illumi did not need to be told twice. He ran his hands up and down Hisoka’s sides as he bit into his neck, hard enough to tear away flesh. Hisoka moaned loudly and grabbed Illumi’s hips, dragging them towards himself. 

“Oh, Illumi,  _ yes _ .” He grit out as blood spurted from his neck. The belly made it awkward now that Illumi was reaching term, so he carefully tried to maneuver them down the hallway towards Illu’s’ room. A new burst of pain came from the wound in his neck. He looked down to see a clawed finger sticking into it, curling cruelly. The magician’s cock strained further against the constraint of his pants. He groaned.

“I supposed I should have clarified. I would like you here, and right now.” 

“Illumi…” He gasped. “What has gotten into you? You’ve never been this… forward.” The assassin stared at him blankly.

“I’ve… been thinking of you, and,” He paused.

“Yes, go on..” Hisoka encouraged. Illumi bit his lip.

“Touching myself.” He finally confessed. “I’ve been so..  _ Wanting _ lately.”

“Hmmm likewise love, but this time-” Illumi’s arms snapped up suddenly and he was lifted from the floor, suspended in the air by Bungee Gum. “I’m going to have my fun.” Hisoka expected anger from his partner; half irritated he had been caught up enough in the moment to forget to use Gyo, and half that he was entangled. Hisoka got the opposite. Illumi moaned the loudest Hisoka had ever heard him before, and when he opened his eyes Hisoka swore he could see a small sliver of purple iris. Curious. Satisfied, the clown purred and worked at Illumi’s pants that were now conveniently at eye level. Beneath, Mimi was bare and glistening. Hisoka’s mouth went dry before watering.

“Oh my… naughty indeed. I could get use-” He was cut off by strong thighs around his neck and a mouthful of cunt. Illumi didn’t even wait for Hisoka’s response and ground himself on Hisoka, riding his face like his life depended on it (at the expense of his partner’s oxygen supply). That just made this all the more exciting however, and when the magician’s moan vibrated through Illumi’s body he echoed it tenfold, writhing like a cat in heat. He took the opportunity to pull himself back enough to eat Illu out in earnest, nipping hard enough to draw blood from the insides of his thighs and drawing out card suites with his tongue against the other man’s folds and clit. Above, Illumi was starting to tense up as he neared his climax, and Hisoka was nearly ready to follow him, having been edging himself for quite some time now when a horrified gasp filled the corridor. 

A horrified Kikyo Zoldyck stood aghast not 10 feet away. Her visor had started to smoke when she finally found her voice.

“Wh- Illumi? Is he?” She choked out. “What is this? Is he  _ pregnant? _ Why are you in the-” She stammered. Hisoka grinned and looked her (as best he could) in the eye as he gave Illumi a particularly lewd and sloppy lick, sending the man over the edge. Kikyo shrieked and ran the opposite way, hollering out for Silva. Hisoka kept at his ministrations as Illumi shuddered around him, now trying to disengage himself from the clown’s shoulders. Now it was Hisoka’s turn to imprison him in his arms and against his mouth, not stopping.

“H-Hisoka enou-” He panted. “Too much.” For the first time he seemed to realize he was bound and made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, deciding then to try and kick himself away from Hisoka’s relentless tongue. Finally he stepped back and licked his lips.

“Mmmm… I told you, I wanted to have my fun.” 

“Let me down. Now.” Hisoka hummed.

“Oh I don’t know, you look delicious trussed up like that and somewhat bare.” He teased, and stalked back over like a predator stalking their prey when Illumi winced. Odd.

“Something wrong?” 

“No.” Illumi lied and winced again. Hisoka took the opportunity to tether his legs to the floor with gum while his eyes were closed. When they opened they were full of malice, and bloodlust radiated off of him in dark waves.

“Don’t you dare Hisoka.” 

“It’s the baby, isn’t it?” He answered his own question when he laid his palm against the strained fabric of Illumi’s shirt, breath hitching when the occupant within pushed and  _ rolled  _ against his touch. “Incredible.” Hisoka released his gum and Illumi looked at him long and hard, seemingly trying to decide his punishment.

“I suppose the activity woke her up.” He said simply. Hisoka blinked.

“Her?” He questioned. Illumi blinked back.

“That was what I wanted; I thought you were aware how nen works? I’ve got plenty of brothers already, and felt it advantageous to switch it up.” Illumi rubbed his belly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think i’ll sleep until I go into labor.” The Zoldyck brushed past Hisoka and marched into the open yard of their estate. He began to dig a hole not unlike the one he’d carved out during the Hunter Exam. A strange emotion lassoed Hisoka’s heart. 

“Illumi!” He called out to deaf ears. Had he not feared for his own life with all the twists and turns the cavern undoubtedly possessed, Hisoka would’ve given chase. A head popped out of the hole.

“I’ll call if I need you.” Illumi said before waving and burrowing deep into his tunnel. Hisoka was at a loss. There wasn’t much he could do when the man got his mind set on something. Unwilling to be an unwelcome guest in the mansion as he waited for Illumi to contact him, the magician went back to his apartment in York New.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ “This is uncomfortable.”  _ The text came through at 2:11 am. A light sleeper, Hisoka jolted awake at the sound of the buzz. 

_ “What is?”  _ He yawned and wrote back. 

“ _ Giving birth.”  _ The magician sat upright and looked at his phone stupidly. “ _ How long have you…. Been in labor?” _ The responding dots that appeared gave him more anxiety than he’d ever felt in his entire life. 

_ “Five hours, I suppose.”  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me when it started?”  _ Hisoka asked, cross.

“ _ Didn’t think it would matter.”  _

_ “I’m half a country away. I can’t help you.” _

_ “I never said I required your help.”  _ Hisoka yelled into his pillow. Somewhere across the world the love of his life and his own blood were about to enter a deadlier fight than Heaven’s Arena could ever offer, alone. 

“ _ I’m on my way.”  _ Wordlessly he booked an airbus ticket. It was simple enough to hijack once he murdered the pilots, forcing the intern to head full speed towards Padokea. Hisoka ran the rest of the way when he landed, making better time on foot than in a car. He burst through the Testing Gates as if they were paper, bulldozing his way to the mansion. No butlers tried to stop him as he made his way through the hallways, stepping aside as he half ran half walked to Illumi’s room. The scene he stumbled upon was tranquil.

A silver haired infant suckled at his mother’s breast. Illumi’s eyes were half lidded in exhaustion as he cradled the child to his body. 

“Hello Hisoka.”

“Are you crazy?” The magician asked, rushing over to the bedside and leaning down. The kid unlatched herself and met Hisoka with a familiar amber stare. For a moment Hisoka thought he’d pass out.

“Oh.” He said. 

“This is Aimi,” Illumi mentioned before passing the bundle to her father. Hisoka took it as if he was handling glass. The girl grinned and pawed at his made up teardrop. The clown was at a loss. He’d never truly cared about anything before this. His daughter cooed and chewed at his fingers. 

“She’s beautiful.” He reflected. 

“Obviously.” Illumi countered. 

Their baby pinched at Hisoka’s cheek, hard. “And strong.” The magician managed a laugh. “Figures.” He said and ran a hand through her Zoldyck colored locks. “Are you upset she only takes after me?” Illumi shook his head. 

“I was trying to make a spare Zoldyck heir if you remember. Her hair is perfect. I couldn’t have done better.”

“No,” Hisoka looked down at his child and pulled her closer to his chest. “You couldn’t have.” He leaned down to plant a kiss to illumi’s forehead. A strange warmth filled him, and his heart threatened to burst. Very unusual. The child began to squirm in his arms, and he handed her back to his partner. Illumi dragged his hand away from his hips and sighed in relief, fingers full of needles. 

“Happy to take these out.” He mentioned idly, adjusting the baby in his arms. 

“I can imagine.” Hisoka replied, still transfixed. “Can I hold her again?” Illumi shrugged and passed the infant over, who immediately bit at her father’s teasing finger. “Feisty.” He commented, 

“She’s mostly you.” Mimi sighed before succumbing to sleep. 

“Well now,” Hisoka grinned, and his daughter grinned back. “What trouble should we get into, then?” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
